Secrets
by OrlandoRoKsMYworld
Summary: Magneto needs to uncover someone from his mysterious past, so he kidnaps Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee. By using Rogue he discovers that some of his past is even interlinked with certain x-men. Action, Escape plans, and RB! Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I'm OrlandoRoKsMYworld (Guess why. No, I don't live in Orlando) and this is my first X-men fic. Sadly I have only seen the first movie and since right now the 2nd one is just out of theatres but not yet on video or DVD, I have been forced to piece some things together. Terribly sorry if this comes out a little slow, but I am working on various HP ficlets and I am starting school soon *screams*. (Also sorry if this comes out as one big blob of text, but my computer is screwed up.) BTW: If I owned the x-men then I would be rich and famous. However, I am not rich and famous so I obviously don't own them. They all belong to (If they belong to you fill your name in here) _____________. (I am too lazy to actually find out all the names.) ^_^. Please R&R!  
  
Secrets: Chapter 1  
  
"Bobby... Bobby, wake up. It's only a dream... " Rogue whispered nervously. She remembered that the last time that she had visited someone in the middle of the night she had ended up with a pair of claws sticking out of her back. Hoping that this midnight endeavor would have a better outcome, she continued urging her friend to wake from the throes of a nightmare. The figure that she had been concentrating on waking up so intently had short blonde-brown hair and was twisting in his sleep. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, clear and icy-blue. There was someone standing by his bed with brown hair laced with a shocking streak of white, pulled up in a loose ponytail... "Marie... " He was shaking violently and the temperature in the room had dropped rapidly to below sixty degrees Fahrenheit. She bit her lip while she ignored the impulse to touch him, to comfort him like a normal friend, to just do something other than standing here looking like an idiot. "It was about the plane again, when you almost died. Only I dreamed that Kurt hadn't been there... I felt so... so helpless." He said in a voice barely above the whisper. By now, resisting the urge to touch him was almost painful... "But it's okay now, I'm he-", she broke off suddenly as a siren sounded in the hallway. Both of them were thinking the same thing; No... Not again...  
  
Professor Xavier turned silently in his wheelchair to face the stone archway. "Nice to see you again, Eric." A tall cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and immediately the wheelchair flew into the wall and the Professor slumped forewords, unconscious. "Nice to see you again too, Charles."  
  
Scott ran into the operations room where a hundred tiny security screens lined one wall. The one labeled "Main entrance gate" showed Magneto and the brotherhood breaking into the mansion. His stomach gave a sudden horrible lurch. A screen on the right showed Sabertooth (Again I haven't seen the 2nd movies so please replace him with a character that is evil and still around if Sabertooth is not)walking stealthily towards the underground chambers, right where all the students were headed. He had to make sure the students got out. Suddenly a clear voice came from the doorway, "Scott, What is happening? Is it them again?" He turned around to face Storm standing in the dimly lit doorway. He let out a sigh of relief then turned back to the cameras and started to explain that the brotherhood had broken in this time. Storm only smiled, then leapt into the air and smacked him in the temples, knocking him unconscious. The cloudy white eyes briefly glowed yellow and then returned to normal. She grinned and ran out into the hallway.  
  
Rogue and Bobby stepped out into the hallway and met up with Kitty and Jubilee. Kitty walked through a corner and yawned as they started towards the underground safe holds. As they rounded the corner past the library, a jet of fire shot towards the group, hitting the wall behind them. Kitty gasped and the others froze. A tall boy with dark hair was casually flicking a lighter and standing in front of them. He threw a ball of fire that exploded into a hundred flaming darts. However, a dome of sparkling ice had stopped the flames. Undaunted by this defense, Pyro tried to flick open his lighter again, only to find it covered in a thick layer of ice. His eyes widened in shock and before he had even started to run, Jubilee hit him with a shower of sparks. He screamed, then collapsed onto the floor in a heap. For a second everyone stared in shock at the limp figure laying in the middle of the hallway. "I wonder what that was about... " Kitty whispered. The words were barely out of her mouth when they were pinned against the wall by scraps of metal. Then everything went black.  
  
Hehe. That's my first cliffie! Sorry about that chapter being so short, but I promise that the others will be longer! Okay I dunno if I should keep writing this or not so please review and tell me! Constructive criticism is also appreciated! Please review!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoners of War

Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so loved! *Grins* Thank you sooo much for the info on Sabertooth. Grrr. I wanna see x-2 sooo bad! I'm sorry about the last chapter being so short but I promise that we're getting to the good stuff! By the way I own none of the things that you recognize. Rogue: not mine. Magneto: not mine. Kitty: not mine. Bobby: not mine *sigh*. Okaaay, I am so sorry if this comes out as a big text blob, but bear with me, my computer is messed up and I am slowly finding ways to fix the problem. I also cannot italicize so whenever you see *'s around a word/words then it is meant to be italicized. R&R! Chapter 2: Prisoners of War  
  
Rogue touched a slim finger to her forehead, running it across a small cut, and a few burns, but nothing worse. Her deep brown eyes started to flicker open, but there seemed to be a bright strobelight attached to the ceiling. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and as she opened them to assess the situation she stifled a scream. She seemed to be in a glass cube suspended by a thin chain over a fathoms-deep pit. She glanced over her shoulder to see four small, make-shift cots, a jugs of water, and Bobby sitting against a wall. Kitty and Jubilee were still lying unconscious on the cots. When he noticed that she was awake, he crawled across the floor to sit next to her. At first she reached out towards a large gash over his right ear, then she quickly pulled her hand back. What was she thinking? One tiny touch could do more damage in a minute than three hours of combat simulations. Bobby noticed this and blushed. He moved his hand slowly past the wound and it was instantly covered with a thin layer of frost, "Hey, Its just as good as an icepack. I should probably do the same for you and the others...", he said and gestured towards a cut on the side of her face that she hadn't noticed before. Instantly she touched the spot only to pull her hand back from the freezing patch of blood. "Do you have any idea why... What could he want with us? We're still in high school! I mean there are more powerful mutants..." he whispered cautiously. For all they knew the glass room could be bugged. He glanced over quickly at Marie for a response. She was staring down at the bottomless pit, then she snorted and raised her warm brown eyes to meet his icy blue ones. "Remember the first year I came to the school? It didn't matter that I barely knew about my power. That didn't stop him from nearly making me kill everyone in New York City. He could have us here for anything, ransom, powers, experimentation... He won't care if we're killed..." she whispered. Automatically she reached up to push her streak of shocking white hair behind her ear. Bobby's eyes widened. Could Magneto really have captured them just so he could use Rogue for his machine again? Maybe this time for something or someone else... Would he really kill them? A nasty little voice in the back of his head answered, Yes. Yes he would if their deaths benefited him or the mutant cause... But he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let them kill Marie...  
  
"Uuuhhhhh... W-what did you do that for Storm? " Scott muttered groggily. Small scenes of what had happened flashed before his mind, but he couldn't quite piece it together. Suddenly he sat straight up and shouted, "Proffessor! We have to stop Sabertooth! He's back with Magneto and their head-" The professor held up a hand to silence him then began talking calmly, "I assure you that Sabertooth is subdued, actually a few of the younger students were able to stun him..." he stopped for a moment, glimmers of pride in his eyes, then he continued, "However, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee have been taken hostage by Magneto. You have been unconscious for the last five hours Mr. Summers. Our cameras show that Storm was being impersonated by Mystique." Scott just stared at him for a few seconds, as if he thought that he might still be dreaming. Slowly he asked, "How are we going to find them? Magneto has found a way to reflect your psychic abilities so we can't do that." The professor sighed. "We were lucky enough to capture Sabertooth. I plan on reading his mind for any information. After that we will have to get past Eric and the brotherhood if we hope to rescue them. It's our only plan so we have to hope that it works."  
  
Logan sniffed the air for a trace of the intruders. All of them except for Sabertooth had managed to steal a jet and fly away to safety, but there was always the hope that they had left something behind. He sighed. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing here to even hint that they had come... Suddenly he noticed a long, black burn on the wall near the library. This must've been where they found Pyro... Hoping that they hadn't been hurt by that slimeball he sniffed around the perimeter. *Squish* He lifted up his foot in surprise to find that the carpet was soaked... Icey had been here too. He remembered Rogue's boyfriend with a pang of jealousy. Rogue was like a daughter to him, He was like an overprotective dad or a big brother. In frustration he slashed the wall with his claws, annoyed by the pointlessness of his search. Suddenly he noticed a shimmering powder by the doorway...  
  
Hehe. I feel kinda evil for making two cliffies in a row, but hey that means I get to write the answers when I update, which will happen quickly if I get more reviews *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Also I am sorry to say that my mom Is being evil and won't let me be on the computer for more than 30 minutes a day once high school starts, which is two weeks from now *cries*. Still not sure If I should continue this so please review and tell me! Press the little blue button! 


	3. Chapter 3: Escape Plans, dust, and photo...

Hey! I'm back and I promise that I'll update as soon as possible for each story! By the way if you're interested in Harry Potter, check out my other stories *shamelessly promotes fanfics*. Also, thanks to all my reviewers! My promise is this: If you take the time to read and review my stories, I will take the time to review yours! Okie Dokie? Also, anything you recognize is mine. Hehe, lets see how long it takes for someone to try to sue me.  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
*Screams and looks over shoulder at a stampede of angry lawyers* Okay! Okay I give up! I don't own any of them! ANY OF THEM!  
  
Chapter 3: Escape plans, dust, and photos.  
  
Magneto stared intently at a faded photograph. Time had done its job, the figures were yellowed and the edges had been torn, but it still showed the picture. There was a small boy and a tall girl standing in front of a woman with long, dark hair, and a tall man with light blue eyes. Eyes that were exactly the same as the ones staring at the photograph with the exception that they were rimmed with tears. Magneto gently put the picture back in the steel box along with other memories that had been painstakingly preserved. He drummed his fingers along the smooth iron desk and contemplated what he would do with his captives. They wouldn't escape, he was positive of that, but Xavier would assuredly try to rescue them. Xavier. How could his old friend have become such a meddling old fool? If the X-men succeeded then his plan would never work. He needed to know, he had to know, what had happened to her... That's why he needed the girl. She alone could help him find the answers he had been searching for, the rest would be useless. Well not completely useless. They would be offered to join him and his cause. If they refused they would have to learn the hard way that he was serious... Suddenly he heard the titanium doors gently slide open and he noticed Mystique coming through the doorway, her yellow eyes softly glowing. In a voice barely above a whisper she said, "They are awake now... We are ready to initiate the plan."  
  
Rogue ran her fingers through her long mahogany hair and rested on the streak of white, playing for a second with it and then remembering that it was a sign. A sign that she had escaped death once, but that she might not be as lucky the next time... She told herself to get a grip, to focus on something else when she heard a loud "pop!". She quickly turned towards the source of the noise and rested her eyes on Bobby, who had opened up a bag of chips and was now passing them around to Kitty and Jubilee, who had just woken up. Bobby motioned for them to come closer and she scooted up towards the wall. He traced his finger along the floor and raised up his palm, creating a perfect miniature model of their prison, with small ice dots that Rogue assumed were meant to represent them. He whispered in a voice so low that they could barely hear him, "Okay, I have a plan, but it will take time and careful planning. We can't use it too soon or do anything rash if we want to get out alive. First we put the cots on top of each other, piling them so that we can reach the ceiling. Then Kitty, you can ghost us through the ceiling so that we will be on top of the umm. box thingy. Next we climb up the chain one at a time and I will form a rope of ice down from the top too the solid ground on the sides of the pit. All we have to do from there is slide down and then Kitty can bring us through the walls and we," He gestured towards Jubilee and himself, "Can use our powers if we have to attack anyone, Rogue, you try to touch them if you have an open shot without putting yourself in danger.Okay?" He looked expectantly at them and they all nodded silently and Jubilee unleashed a small stream of plasma to melt the ice. Rogue headed towards the small box in the corner filled with a small amount of food and water when suddenly a clinging noise was echoing off the sides of the pit. Rogue's eyes widened as she saw a tall figure walking towards them.  
  
Logan cautiously walked over to the glistening spot of carpet and bent closer to sniff it. Yes...It was definitely Mystique, well her footprint at least. He winced as he drew out his admantium claws and sliced off the top layer of the carpet. He carefully walked to a statue outside of the professor's office and when no one was looking he slid a small bronze card past a slit in the statue's right shoulder. He tried hard not to blink as the statues dark, marble eyes glowed red and quickly scanned his irises for access. Finnally the ground shuddered and the statue swiveled around to reveal a small elevator, only large enough for one person at a time. The door closed with a hiss of escaping air and glided down, until finally he had reached a circular room deep underground. He heard the swivel of the metallic wheelchair and a kind voice appeared inside his head:"Logan, wonderful to see you. I suppose we should test that sample you found for identification..."  
  
Rogue felt Bobby's arm brush up against her as he stood up behind her. The dark figure was moving towards them steadily now, quickening the pace when it was about thirty feet from the cube. She shivered as she felt the room grow cold, but her attention was fixated on the figure that was now five feet in front of them. His face was hidden by a long, dark shadow, and he was standing on a makeshift bridge, obviously some type of unfolding metal contraption. However her attention wavered when the figure stepped out of the shadow and into the dim light, revealing his face. Her eyes widened and she heard Bobby whisper in a dazed sort of voice the exact same thing that they were all thinking, "No...It can't be..."  
  
Hey! I am sooo sorry that that one was short but I'm really busy with other activities now that summer break is over and I promise I'll update soon! Plus I have decided that I'm going to post this story at about half a chapter at a time so that I'll have pieces of it for you to read a lot sooner than I would if I just posted at a long chapter at a time. Comprende? I promise that were getting to the plot! WHAT is that STUFF that Logan found? WHO is coming towards Rogue, Bobby, etc? WILL Bobby's plan WORK? WHAT is Magneto searching for and WHY does he need Rogue? ALL OF THIS IS GOING TO BE ANSWERED SOON!!!! *Please press the little blue button. Well, actually its not really blue...I guess periwinkle would be a better word for it, but anyways please press it and review! Plus for reading the fine print you get a preview! Preview: Bobby felt a shiver go up his spine as he stared into those eyes. The same eyes that had haunted him in his dreams for months now... He tried to calm down as he noticed Marie shivering in front of him but this was too much... *end of preview* Okay! Review! Plus read the fine print on Subway and insurance commercials. Hehe. It can be kinda funny sometimes... 


	4. Chapter 3 12: Fire and Ice

Hey! I just had my first day of high school and my teachers are all evil little trolls that constantly give you pop quizzes. *sigh* Just kidding! There all really fun and hyper. So anywho here's a bite sized chapter for you guys to snack on until I get around to writing a long one. Please review! By the way I do not own the x-men or any other copyrighted material affiliated with this fanfic. Hehe you can sue me! Chapter 3 ½ : Fire and Ice "You..." Bobby whispered, exhaling a small stream of frost, his fists balled up in rage. How could he have the nerve to show his face in front of them after what he'd done... John smirked cockily as he tried to hide the fact that this hurt him. It hurt him that every single time a memory of Bobby, or Rogue, or the Institute floated across his mind, a tiny voice inside his head told him that he was nothing more than a traitor, a double- crossing jerk. As he glanced into the room he caught sight of Rogue standing beside him and holding Bobby's pale hand with her gloved one, the same Rogue that he had tried to impress so long ago...Suddenly his mind blurred for a second with panic. What would they do with her after he brought her back? Would they... He brushed away the thought and tried to hide his sudden flash of emotion. He had a mission, a sole reason for being here and he was going to complete it. "Back off Icey, I'm here for Rogue." Bobby clenched and unclenched his fists, concentrating with all his strength on turning the dark haired figure in front of them into an ice cube. The figure glanced down and noticed this with a wry smile spreading across his face. "Hmmm. Let me guess. Trying to freeze me? Well I'm not the same as before. I'm better and even more powerful, so why don't you just try to get through this...", he shouted, and they gasped as he enveloped himself in a layer of shimmering, heated air. Bobby stared at him, his features cold as ice. (No pun intended) "Well, *St. John*, you're just going to have to settle for going back empty handed, I'm not going to let you take her!" Bobby shouted. John grinned and pulled out a small, rectangular, black box that was arranged with a series of small buttons like a TV remote. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I think that won't be the case..." He said in a soft voice, then he pressed a small blue button on the bottom left hand corner and the cube filled with shimmering blue gas. "NO!" Bobby shouted as he gasped for breath and started to fall to the floor like the others. Pyro walked slowly to the cube until he was only a foot away and he heard a small voice. "Thinking that I could trust you...Thinking that you were my friend...Was the biggest mistake I ever made..." Bobby whispered, then with a soft thump his head fell against the floor. For a moment, John's features faltered, his eyes widening as he realized what he had done. But he pushed the thought back down, hiding it from himself and he couldn't help but feel the large weight of guilt pressing down upon him as he dragged Rogue's limp form back across the metal bridge. Hey! I know, I know, I didn't have the POV from the other x-men or Magneto this time,*Ducks tomatoes, staplers, PVC pipes, and other flying objects* but I'm gonna have them starring in the next chapter. Please review! They make me update faster *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* AND ALSO I PROMISE TO DO A POV OF ANYONE YOU WANT IF YOU CATCH MY SORTA-SUBLIMINAL HINT TO REVIEW! JUST PUT IT IN THE REVIEW ALONG WITH YOUR CHARACTER CHOICE! THANKS FOR READING! ~ OrlandoRoKsMYworld 


	5. Chapter 4: Search and Rescue

Sorry, this site's server is temporarily experiencing an overload. Please come back later.  
  
Haha! Fooled ya! Well, okay not really if you are reading this, but anyways here's another bite of my story. I don't really have enough time to write a full sized one. Sorry! Please R&R! Anything you recognize is not mine. Chapter 4: Search and Rescue  
  
Scott pored over the simultaneous pages after pages of information that drifted across the computer screen. Occasionally he would enlarge an article, read it, then downheartedly go back to his search. Suddenly he heard a slicing noise and a crash. "No Logan! Not again!" he groaned as he saw Wolverine blow up his fourth computer that day. He swiveled in his chair just in time to see Logan's tall figure stalk angrily out of the room. Just as the doors had closed he heard a fast beeping noise coming from his computer. Match confirmed. Logan's head was racing as he heard Scott explaining everything that had just happened. Dust. Caves. Calcite. Australia. Mines. It all flew past him as if he hadn't heard it at all. Scott was definitely breaking a record for speaking by now as he spoke rapidly without even stopping for breaths. "There is a mine located fifty kilometers north of Sydney. It's the only place that would have had that dust that Logan found. The only tricky pa-" Scott was cut off as Ororo ran through the doorway towards them, gasping, "S-Saberto-tooth! He's gone!" Storm clutched the controls as the engines started to slowly hum as they revved up. Hold on to your seatbelts guys. Magneto won't even know what hit him... Bobby groaned as he tried to lift his limp torso up from the floor. It felt as if someone had been knocking him in the head with a sledgehammer. Suddenly his eyes widened as comprehension dawned upon him. He jumped up abruptly and screamed so hard it felt as if his lungs were about to burst, "ROGUE! NO! ROGUE!" Jubilee and Kitty were staring at him as if they were unsure what to do as he started to pound on the glass walls, splinters of ice slicing his skin with pain that he didn't even bother to notice. He continued to scream until his throat was so dry and sore he could hardly rasp. Slowly, he slumped to the floor in defeat and silently cried tears of sparkling ice. He had failed. He had lost her. "Marie..."  
  
Hey! Didja like it? Trust me were on the brink of reaching the good stuff! More to come! I am so sorry that it has taken this long, but I have evil teachers that constantly give out homework. *sigh* Anywho, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed! I promise that I will put up a new update as soon as I go past 25 reviews! You can do it! Luv ~ OrlandoRoksMYworld 


	6. Chapter 6: When theres nowhere to go but...

(A/N: Hey, I'm REALLY sorry that it took this long to update, but I've been busy working on Definition of a Rogue, and several various Harry Potter ficlets. Yea, but I'll shut up now so that you can read the story.)  
  
Secrets  
  
Rogue shivered as she felt cold, iron chains strapped around her wrists. *Damnit...Not again...* she thought angrily. *Why me- but wait! It's not just me! Bobby and J-* She stopped in mid thought as a tall shadowy figure appeared in the doorway. She recognized the long cloak and the staccato steps, but she didn't fully realize who it was that was walking towards her until she saw a pair of cold blue eyes. Magneto stopped a few feet from her huddled form while another shadow appeared in the doorway. "So you've finally woken up Rogue...yes, I see that you wonder why I call you that. You have much to learn. Much to gain once you realize the pride that we will someday be able to feel once we are no longer considered abnormal." Magneto paused and smirked for a moment then continued, "I see that you believe I need you for the same reason as our...previous encounter. But do not worry, I have a different goal this time...". Rogue glared at those horrible blue eyes wondering briefly how they could be so different from Bobby's- sparkling and sometimes when he stood up for her icy- or Professor Xavier's- kind, forgiving, and full of wisdom. However, what intrigued her the most was that beneath the Magneto's harsh glaze she thought she saw a spark of sadness and remorse. She quickly shed the thought as she felt her entire body shake with anger.  
  
"So you want me to help you again? Is that it? You know Logan is right about you. You're full of bull! Saying that you want to help the mutant cause... If you really thought that then you wouldn't have tried to kill me. You wouldn't have tried to kill all of the humans. And you wouldn't have left us at that godforsaken lake to drown! Ah would rather die than help *you*!", Rogue yelled, her southern accent now flying wildly as it echoed off of the steep, cavernous walls. The shadowy figure in the doorway shifted for a moment, as though taken off guard and then resumed it's composure. Rogue stared for a moment at Magneto, expecting him to lash out at her, to wince, but instead he did the thing that would've been her last guess in the world. He laughed. It was a low, vibrating laugh that filled the room, and he spoke, "I thought that you might protest helping *me* but, my! How feisty! How that boy ever handles *you*...". Rogue sent Magneto one of her deadly glares- the type that everyone at Xavier's knew to look out for and stay away from. Anger blurred her vision and she struggled against her bonds. Magneto smirked. Finding people's weakest spots was easy enough, after that it was just a matter of pushing the right buttons... "Speaking of which...I believe that you will be more cooperative once you realize that it's not your life at stake right now..." Rogue blanched. "Y-You wouldn't...", she croaked. Magneto smiled. "Oh yes I would..."  
  
Logan growled. "I AM GOIN' AND I WON'T HAVE A BUNCH OF SISSY'S LIKE YOU STOPPIN' ME!" Storm sparked him with a small lightning bolt. "Logan calm down! You know that we need some one to stay here and meanwhile you seem to have forgotten who we're up against and that YOU ARE FILLED WITH METAL!" Logan winced momentarily as he felt small jolts of electricity surge through his body. Maybe Storm had forgotten that metal conducts electricity...Probably not... "Well what am I supposed to be doing *here*! Makin' sure that the plane doesn't get lonely?" Logan yelled again, a little louder than he had meant to. Storm sighed. "You know that we can't leave the jet here unmanned! Its our only way off of this island and were gonna definitely need it.", she said. Logan glared at her and then sat down at the controls. "Hmph...stupid lightning bug..." he muttered. Storm shocked him again and heard him yelp to her satisfaction. "I heard that!". Scott grinned and jumped out of the plane. He loved it when Logan was ticked off...  
  
Bobby felt his adrenaline surging as he slid along the thin rope of ice, trying to not think about what would happen if it broke. He couldn't resist looking down, which turned out to be a bad idea. You couldn't even see the bottom, nothing except for a unending, dark, black pit. His palms burned as the splintery ice ran along his hands and reopened his cuts from earlier. He held on for dear life even while blood trickled along his fingers and caused him to nearly slip. He sighed with relief as he jumped off and felt his feet touching solid ground. Bobby looked back at the still unmoving figures of Jubilee and Kitty. *It'll be best if they wait a while longer before choosing to show that they've woken up...* he thought. Suddenly he felt a gust of air and turned just in time to shield himself. *Oh shit.*  
  
Magneto enjoyed watching Rogue suddenly loose her composure as she shook with anger. Her eyes flashing dangerously every time she spoke. "Don't you dare touch them..." she hissed. He smiled. *So young and naïve...* "Well there won't be any need to harm anyone as long as you cooperate with me...well at least not right away anyways..." he paused to brush off a thin dust from his suit and continued lazily, "You'll find out soon enough what I need you to do for me..." He turned and began to walk away, his heels clicking in an irritably sharp fashion when he felt his legs being knocked out from beneath him and he fell backwards. Rogue grinned as she felt he bare foot connect with his bare skin and energy surged through her. She felt...powerful. It was a wonderful feeling and she felt her metal chains loosening and finally snapping. They were nearly off when suddenly she felt the power draining. Her foot was no longer touching his skin! Magneto had regained his composure and threw Rogue against the wall. Magneto had raised his hands and was controlling the long metal chains as they swished through the air like whips and they flew backwards to strike her. She braced herself, but the feeling never came. Instead she felt warmth spread around her as the chains were quickly enveloped in flames and disenegrated into dripping molten silver.  
  
"You shouldn't hurt them..." John said coldly. Magneto sighed. *Teenagers...* "Pyro stop acting like a fool. I won't hurt them- well at least not her..." John glared for a second and looked quickly at Rogue. "Fine. You know you really need to stop using those chains though, I mean this isn't the middle age-". Magneto groaned. *There he goes again...talking, talking, talking*. Magneto reshaped the chains into thin silver plates that bubbled around her hands and stuck themselves soundly to the thick stone wall. "...Magneto we have a problem with the pri- Aaarrrrrrrgh!" screamed a strange female voice from the radio clipped the wall. Magneto turned and walked out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder at John and shouted, "Watch her...and don't try anything funny!". John scowled. *Icey what have you gotten yourself into now?*  
  
Bobby ducked as he felt someone's arm graze his shoulder and saw it make contact with the hard stone wall. Bobby winced but Mystique didn't even flinch as she punched him in the stomach and he flew backwards. He groaned as he felt a stream of dark blood trickling from the side of his mouth and he saw Mystique poised in midair, ready to knock him unconscious. He rolled just in time to dodge the blow and shot a stream of ice that she easily avoided. She pulled a thin dart full of green fluid from her belt and ran threw it at Bobby. He winced as he felt the metal puncture his skin and groaned as he pulled it from his arm. Mystique looked confused and then noticed that the pulsing green fluid had frozen solidly and still remained inside the dart. She ran forwards and kicked Bobby squarely in the face before he could even react. He collapsed to the ground and she smirked contentedly. "You stupid child..." She pulled out another dart and leaned over his limp figure. She smiled but suddenly her eyes widened as he flipped over and threw the dart with all his force into her neck. She fainted as the green fluid began to run into her bloodstream from the no longer frozen dart and she felt the tempting pull of unconsciousness.  
  
"You know...He's not what he seems. He's not really evi-". John was cut off by an irritated Rogue. "Why did you leave?". John flinched. *Wow...wasn't expecting that question...* He looked at Rogue sadly. "You have no idea...do you?" He almost whispered. "You and Bobby were always the ones that were content with staying behind and laying low and never touching those poor humans...But I'm tired of just waiting and standing around. I've tried long enough to hold back. I won't anymore." John said. Rogue looked at him incredulously, "Look John that doesn't mean that you can kill innocent people! It may seem hard but if you would just be patient-". "I'm tired of being patient! I lived with being unwanted by my own parents. I lived with being sent to a separate school and away from my home! I watched as my own friends were treated like convicts but I won't take it anymore! I tried lying low in Australia and at Xavier's but I won't take it anymore! I'm going to fight for what we deserve- being treated like *normal* people! And you know me well enough that I won't go so far as to kill innocent people." John yelled, his Aussie accent overriding his normal speech. "I'm tired of this...It's time I took a stand."  
  
You took the time to read this far so don't stop now! Press the little blue button and tell me what you thought about this story so far! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7: So it continues

A/N: Hey I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Loud screams

Well I saw Spiderman 2, which rocked so now I have been inspired somehow to update my comic related stories. Once again my computer is retarded so please forgive me and I'm not sure what chapter number this is...  
  
**_It Continues...  
_**  
**The only noise within the cave was the eerie echo of dripping water** and of course the constant irritating sound of a lighter being flipped open and shut. "Will you cut that out!?" Rogue growled irritably.

She knew that if they were ever going to escape they would need John's help- which meant being a little nicer than normal to the fireball-but she still couldn't stand the clicking noise echoing through the room. Just ignore it she thought to herself as she gritted her teeth. Suddenly she noticed that it was silent and she stopped attempting to cover her ears with her hands-which was in vain anyways since the steel bonds had been tightened since her last escape attempt. It hadn't gone through as she had planned, and now she regretted its failure more than ever since a chance like that comes along only once in a blue moon- and it had slipped right through her fingers. Suddenly she noticed a slight tremor.

_**What was that?**_ she asked herself as a rumbling noise came from within the depths of the cave.  
  
**Bobby could hear the sound of vibrating metal and impatiently paced** footsteps (A/N: and don't forget the weird theme music...), the reverberations sent a chill up his spine, leaving him feeling quite hollow as he held his breath, trying to unscramble each cold, calculating thought that ran through his mind.

"Well well, well...it looks like we have a brave little snowball running amok," said a malicious voice. Bobby slid deeper into the shadows as the voice continued, "Why, I wonder what reason you have for escaping-could it be, lets see...someone that I've met before?" The voice laughed. "Well you're too late!" the voice continued, but this time in a much colder tone.

Bobby could feel the ice pounding through his veins, his adrenaline surging so quickly that it was painful. _**It can't be true...He's lying...**_ he thought to himself, but a nagging voice at the corner of his mind emerged. "Why would he be lying though? What motive could he possibly have..." _**No! I don't believe it...I can't believe it!**_ He thought angrily to himself.

Meanwhile the pace of the footsteps slowed and Magneto drawled in a viciously blissful tone. "She was quite pathetic though...not much of a loss at all..."he continued to laugh. Bobby didn't even stop to think. The small voice that was once hidden among his calm collected thoughts was now screaming, urging him on as he jumped recklessly from the shadows and tried to smash the deeply lined face, his adrenaline pumping as he drained the warmth from the surrounding air; wanting nothing more than to feel the blood flowing through Magneto to cease movement and freeze over.

But he should've known better than to not expect consequences. He had learned already from his training at the institute that those who wore there emotions on their sleeves would be picked off more quickly than those who chose to react with caution.

This was one of those times when he should have silenced that small voice within his head that went against his common sense, he thought to himself as Magneto reached out and the metal with in the walls started to shift, causing a cascade of rocks to collapse, knocking Bobby unconscious beneath the rubble.  
  
Magneto smiled. "Raging hormones..." With a last glance at the pile of rock he continued his impatient stride towards the cavernous tunnels to check on Mystique.  
  
**John knew that if Magneto returned to find Rogue unguarded he** definitely wouldn't be happy, but his curiosity had always gotten the better of him and this was no exception. After he heard the rumbling within the cave John couldn't resist checking out the source of the disturbance. What if the tunnel had collapsed, blocking the entrances of worse yet hurting Kitty and Jubilee?- He seriously doubted that Magneto had bothered to place safety precautions on a futuristic cube.

But when he reached the pile of rocks he knew that this was much worse...  
  
**Magneto had never really liked caves-they were damp, dark, and** musty-a place for the lowliest commoners and outcasts-not a place that they should have been forced to inhabit. So when he tried to sense the titanium speaker Mystique had been carrying, but only found interference from the metallic deposits within the cave, it only made him more ticked off.

Finally his boot made contact with a lumpy figure that he realized was too soft to be a rock. He shone his flashlight to reveal a scaly blue face, but the familiar yellow eyes were firmly closed. He realized that she was out cold- Something that icey could be credited with- and with a slight motion of his hand, a metallic plate rose up and carried Mystique behind him.  
  
**Rogue heard a soft "thump" and noticed from his tall stature that** Magneto was walking towards her. His boots clicked in a brisk pace against the rock and he was steadily moving closer. A chill ran up her spine with each second until finally he stopped, choosing to stand a short distance away in shadow. She wanted desperately to cry out, scream at the figure- just to ask him why he would do this- but her dry throat and common sense told her to wait, biding her time.

This was neither the time, nor place for rash decisions, not when she would be gambling the lives of others as well as her own. She remained silent.

"You have seen my thoughts and my memories, you know that my life has been...Painful..."Magneto began, pausing to reminisce then continuing slowly, "You also know that your power is unique, you absorb not only a person's powers, but also their life force- part of, their soul."

Rogue nodded grimly, she already knew this and she didn't like where it was headed.

Magneto's voice rose again, "Imagine though if I told you that I could reverse this process, hone it to give back life- that you could bring back people from the edge of death or even beyond...make others immortal...If you could touch...", he reached out and ran a pointed finger lightly over her face.

She shivered. **_Was it true? Would she really be able to do all that? To touch?... _**Magneto started to turn. "Consider that as a reason to join with me." He said and started to leave "Wait!" Rogue shouted –the last words that she would have ever expected saying to him- before he disappeared.

A glimmer of grey shifted to show she had caught his attention and she continued in a raspy voice, "will-w-will you let them- the others- will you let them go back to the institute, unharmed if I agree?" He shifted uncomfortably then with a laugh he shouted, "well, we'll have to see- after all its not part of my bargain..." Magneto left and she was left alone in silence, but in her head the cold voice replayed itself over and over again.  
  
**John felt sick; from beneath the rocks he saw a pale hand protruding** from the rubble and the air felt as though it had lost all warmth. "No...it can't be..." John rushed towards the pile, pulling off rocks and trusting debris away from the all too familiar figure buried beneath. "No...you can't be! Bob, look, I've known you for too long and you can't give up now!" John shouted as he shook Bobby desperately for some sign of life. "Look, I-I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to be this way...I wasn't supposed to be fighting against you- you and Rogue and the others. Look you can give up on me but Rogue-you can't give up on Rogue and the others...They need you damnit!"

And then he saw it:

A twitch.

Just the tiniest sign of life... Slowly the icy fingers started to move and he was looking at the face of his best friend as a pair of cold blue eyes snapped open.  
  
**Rogue could tell that for some reason John had left, leaving her alone** and hanging limply from the metal chains. come on! Break! she thought to herself as she grabbed the rusty bonds and silently praying that the metal would be too old to withstand pressure. She willed every ounce of her strength she had to break the chains, hoping that she had retained some of Magneto's power...

And to her amazement the chains snapped.  
  
(A/N: Okay so I disappeared for quite a while...but I promise I've been very busy even though it has been summer break. You've read so much-don't stop now! Please give me your honest opinion of this story and how I can improve! Thank you!)


End file.
